Tu dors ?
by Whyle
Summary: oneshot edwin. Une nuit, Edward se décide enfin de se lancer, se déclarant à son amie pendant qu'elle dort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit ... XD !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà. Petit drabble … en fait, non, c'est tout le contraire ! Ca sera surement le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit !!! Mon Dieu … j'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop terrible. Bref, je suis sure que la longueur va en gêner plus d'un …(Si au final ce drabble est court, je me flingue ! XD !) Bon, trêve de commentaires bidons … voilà le 'petit' drabble ! XD ! Bonne lecture ;) !

_**Situation**_ : Edward et Winry sont à Resembool, et celle-ci vient de réparer son auto-mail. Morte de fatigue, elle va se coucher.

)…&…(

Edward entra doucement dans la chambre de Winry, sachant pertinemment qu'elle y était entrée, après s'être acharnée pendant des heures sur son auto-mail. Il poussa délicatement la porte de la pièce, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, le jeune homme ne voulant absolument pas lui faire peur, en entrant brutalement dans sa chambre. Edward fut surpris lorsqu'il vit que Winry dormait, à poings fermés, emitoufflée dans sa couette. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

Quand Winry était petite, ayant peur de montres dans l'obscurité comme tous les petits enfants, elle trouva un moyen pour surmonter ses maudites peurs. Elle s'enroulait dans ses couvertures, faisant monter celles-ci jusqu'au visage, ne laissant apparaître deux petits yeux fermés. Dans cette situation, elle se sentait réconfortée, comme si quelqu'un la protégeait de monstres dangereux et tapis dans la pénombre angoissante … sauf que son sauveur n'était qu'une petite couette, qui masquait aux trois-quarts son visage. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que Winry grandit, elle garda cette habitude enfantine, ne parvenant plus à dormir en paix sans une couverture cachant partiellement son visage.

Edward, un peu attendrit devant cette manie, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter un peu. Il s'assit sur le lit de la dormeuse blonde, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Doucement, il prit la couverture et la fit descendre un peu, enfin … suffisamment pour laisser apparaître le beau visage d'une Winry endormie. Celle-ci eut une petite réaction, face à ce changement soudain. Elle fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête vers le côté, faisant en sorte que la couverture cache une partie de son visage. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, amusé.

Il retenta l'expérience, prenant plaisir à voir Winry se trémousser dans son lit, juste pour avoir un bout de couverture sur son visage. Il s'amusait vraiment, mais faisait attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il espaçait les moments de taquinerie avec soin, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Edward savait que sa clé à molette favorite traînait dans le coin, et puis … elle avait bien mérité ce petit somme.

Soudain, une envie irrésistible le prit, même si sa conscience hurlait dans sa tête de ne pas le faire. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur la couette de la dormeuse et s'approcha d'elle. Mais au dernier moment, il se retint, laissant seulement balader ses doigts près de Winry, n'osant pas plus. Winry commençait à bouger, recherchant le confort d'une couette sur son visage. Cependant, Edward ne la laissa pas faire.

Doucement, il frôla ses lèvres, en tremblant un peu sous l'émotion, le contact étant doux et intimidant à la fois. Mais la réaction de Winry le laissa sous le choc. Elle gémit, mais pas de mécontentement, bien au contraire, en soupirant légèrement et de plus, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de toucher délicatement du bout de ses doigts de chair. Il retira en un éclair ses doigts, pris d'un instant de panique, en sentant le souffle délicieux de Winry sur ceux-ci. Il la regarda encore un instant, bouche bée, et hébété, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il était heureux au possible.

Bizarrement, Winry ne s'occupait plus de savoir si la couverture était sur son visage ou pas. Elle avait trouvé un réconfort encore plus grand qu'une petite couverture, juste un délicieux contact entre ses lèvres et quelque chose de doux, et chaud. Edward, lui, malgré cette étrange situation, devait partir. Il écrivit rapidement un mot sur un bout de papier, qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Winry, avant de sortir de la chambre le plus discrètement possible. « _Merci._ »

)…&…(

_**situation**_ : quelques semaines après, Edward revient pour quelques ajustements pour son auto-mail, Winry l'ayant sermonné dans les règles de l'art (XD) !

Winry, crevée après avoir réajusté les auto-mails d'Edward toute l'après-midi, ceux-ci ayant un léger problème, s'écroula sur le canapé du salon armée d'une couverture, prenant une pause bien méritée. Elle s'endormit rapidement après avoir fermé les yeux, et récupéra un peu.

Edward était installé un bouquin à la main dans le salon, à côté d'où Winry dormait, lisant calmement un enseignement d'alchimie. Pinako passa dans la salle, et vit Winry dormir.

'Ed ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué que Winry ne dormait plus comme avant ?', demanda-t-elle, en fumant sa pipe préférée.

'Hein ?', marmonna-t-il, tiré brutalement hors de sa lecture.

'Mais oui, regarde. Elle laisse voir son visage maintenant … je me demande bien pourquoi …', déclara-t-elle, expirant une bouffée de fumée, et partit vers la cuisine.

Edward regarda Winry avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle laissait effectivement voir son visage, et Edward se demandait si ce changement avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, entendant sa respiration calme et régulière, ce qui formait un parfait contraste avec les battements de son cœur, rapides et irréguliers. Il retenta la douce expérience, passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Winry, et entendit une nouvelle fois avec plaisir un petit soupir de sa part, le teint cependant écarlate.

Soudain, Pinako revint dans la pièce, et rigola doucement, surprenant Edward en train de toucher Winry, penché sur celle-ci.

'Ha Ha Ha ! Je comprends maintenant !', s'écria-t-elle en lançant un petit regard amusé à Edward (qui ne savait plus où se mettre), puis repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, pensant qu'il vallait mieux laisser ces deux-là tranquilles.

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de profiter de la vulnérabilité de sa mécanicienne, pendant qu'elle dormait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi lâche. Il sortit lui-aussi de la pièce, tout penaud et réfléchit à un moyen de se lancer définitivement.

Winry se réveilla un peu plus tard vers le soir, aux abords du diner. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'elle se sentait bizarre … et qu'elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, avec en plus des joues brûlantes. Winry se remémora la nuit où elle se réveilla, sans couverture sur le visage, avec aussi des joues enflammées, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle se questionnait sans cesse sur la cause de ce changement brutal avec son habitude enfantine. De plus, elle remarqua que ce phénomène était arrivé seulement lorsqu'Edward était dans la maison. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle alla dîner rapidement, puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Winry avait mis en place un petit plan, pour essayer de savoir pourquoi elle se réveillait dans cet état. Elle pensa que quelque chose ou quelqu'un en devait être la cause. Alors, elle fit semblant de dormir, guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Elle attendit une demi-heure, dans son lit, à fermer les yeux et calmer sa respiration, pour camoufler le fait qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Winry attendait toujours, en s'ennuyant ferme, mais ne lachait pas l'affaire, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Winry essaya de masquer son impatience grandissante. Elle sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, faisait bouger délicatement le matelas, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'inconnu, elle faillit tomber définitivement dans l'inconscience.

'Winry ?', murmura Edward pour vérifier si elle dormait bien. Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il se risqua à poser quelques questions extravagantes, pour être sûr que Winry dormait bien. Il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il désirait si elle ne dormait pas.

'Tu dors ?', demanda-t-il doucement.

« _Bien sûr que non, du con !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !?!_ », pensa Winry.

Edward continua quand même, malgré le mutisme de son amie. ' Tu sais … pour mon auto-mail … Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais … en fait, j'ai du utiliser l'alchimie pour le réparer, et c'est pour cela que tu as du le démonter entièrement la dernière fois, car ça a causé une panne. C'est idiot, non … ?'

Winry, ne pouvant plus retenir sa fureur ouvrit les yeux et hurla sur Edward, lui balançant des outils sur la tête pour qu'il dégage.

'C'est toi l'idiot !! Comment as-tu osé !?!'

Edward, prit par surprise, ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'abandonner pour cette fois-ci et déguerpit aussi vite que possible de la chambre de sa mécanicienne, avant de crouler sous les nombreux outils de mécanique que Winry lui balançait en criant, sans demander son reste.

Winry, elle, savait maintenant qu'Edward avait un lien avec le changement de son habitude, et son réveil bizarre. Elle voulait absolument découvrir toute la vérité, et se recoucha, en faisant semblant de dormir encore une fois. Edward, lui, ne voulait pas en rester là, et pensait que Winry s'était endormie. Il patienta quand même une heure juste au cas où, avant de retenter sa chance.

Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Winry, et s'assit encore à côté d'elle, la fixant légèrement. Edward remarqua que la respiration de son amie était assez lente et calme, alors il se décida à passer à l'action.

'Tu dors ?', demanda-t-il doucement.

_« D'après toi crétin !?! »_, pensa Winry, essayant de se contenir à fond pour pouvoir connaître le fond de cette histoire.

Edward lui posa encore quelques questions, ou lui déclara quelques confidences, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

'Tu sais … Je viens de casser ta clé à molette préférée qui traînait dans le couloir après que tu me l'aies gentiment balancée … quel dommage !!', déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

_« Reste IMPASSIBLE !! Tu peux y arriver Winry !! N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, c'est du n'importe quoi !! Tu peux tenir !!! »_, s'encouragea Winry dans ses pensées, luttant contre l'envie dévorante de taper Edward. Elle serra sous ses couvertures sa robe de nuit, afin d'évacuer toute sa colère. Ainsi, son visage restait parfaitement calme.

'Bon. Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger à ce que je vois. Je recommencerais alors !'

« _FAIS CA ET JE TE TUE !!! Reste calme Winry, tu pourras toujours le tuer après !! Calme-toi, il ne faut pas qu'il voit que tu fais semblant de dormir !! Tu peux y arriver !! »,_ pensa Winry, serrant de plus en plus fort sa robe de nuit.

Edward, ne voyant aucune réaction, décida de déclarer des confidences assez … intimes, pour faire réagir au mieux Winry. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours une possibilité pour qu'elle fasse semblant de dormir, et cela l'effrayait.

'Winry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. En fait, j'adore quand tu es en mini-jupe pendant les réparations. J'ai une de ces vues quand tu te retournes, je ne te dis pas !', déclara-t-il doucement, cependant, il émit un petit sifflement pour accompagner ses paroles, guettant toujours une réaction violente de Winry.

_« COMMENT OSES-TU ME MATER !?! Tu vas mourir en enfer Edward !! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne morfles !! Et de plus … c'est quoi ce sifflement !?! »,_ enragea Winry de l'intérieur, luttant contre elle-même, pour ne pas assassiner Edward dans les secondes qui suivaient. Par contre, le fait qu'il la regarde de près pendant les réparations, fit battre son cœur à une vitesse inimaginable, et elle remercia le ciel qu'elle soit dans la pénombre, les joues plus rouges que jamais, serrant presque à fond sa robe de nuit, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

'Et je ne te parle même pas de ta brassière noire ! Quand tu te penches, surtout sur moi, c'est le paradis pour mes yeux …', dit-il en soupirant langoureusement.

Winry faillit le tuer la millième de seconde qui suivit son aveu. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et boulversée par tous ces secrets qu'il lui confiait, croyant qu'elle dormait._« TU ES UN HOMME MORT, ED !!! Reste impassible Winry, reste calme … Zen … Tu le tortureras plus tard pour ce qu'il a osé faire … MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE SOUPIR !?! Mon Dieu, il m'a fait frissonner !! Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué … Ed, JE VAIS TE TUER !!! »,_ hurla Winry dans sa tête. Elle n'en revenait pas que son ami d'enfance prenait du plaisir à la mater … De plus, sa robe de nuit allait craquer, vu l'immense pression qu Winry appliquait sur celle-ci, folle de rage et presque d'amour. Soudain, elle entendit Edward soupirer de soulagement.

'Ouf. Je suis maintenant sûr que tu dors vraiment. Si tu m'avais vraiment entendu, tu m'aurais étripé sur place. Désolé pour tout ça, mais … comme j'ai faillit me faire choper la dernière fois, je n'avais vraiment pas envie que tu saches ça. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout pour ce que je vais faire.', expliqua doucement Edward, parlant presque à lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu Winry bouger ou sentit sa respiration s'accélérer vraiment. C'est sûr de lui qu'il s'approcha un peu plus de Winry, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_« Mon Dieu … mais … m-mais … qu'est-ce qu'il va faire !?! »,_ paniqua Winry, se retenant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, elle tremblait un peu sans s'en rendre compte.

'Cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas mes doigts …'

_« Mais de quoi il parle ? »,_ pensa Winry, perplexe.

Edward s'approcha encore un peu plus de Winry, de façon à se que leurs visages soient extrêmement proches. Il tremblait beaucoup, intimidé par ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle était là, devant lui, à quelques centimètres de distance … ses joues étaient brûlantes et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration s'intensifiait … il perdait totalement le contrôle en face de celle qu'il aimait, ce sachant désespérément plus quoi faire. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Winry, quant à elle, fermait toujours les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée, mais elle se retint avec grande peine de ne pas crier d'étonnement. Edward était là, juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, presque prêt à l'embrasser … elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux dorés une panique sans pareille.

Edward, était complètement déboussolé par le réveil brutal de son amie, qui le regardait avec une surprise énorme sur son visage. Il était grillé, voir carbonisé. Edward ne pourrait plus nier ce qu'il voulait faire, savant pertinemment que Winry l'avait compris, sentant un enflamment total au niveau de ses joues. Il se mit à guetter sa réaction, presque sûr qu'elle allait le baffer. Cependant, un sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres de Winry, et Edward sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Elle lui souriait, le priant de continuer, avec dans ses yeux bleus une lueur étrange qui le destabilisait grandement. Winry savait qu'Edward avait reçu son message, sa requête amoureuse. Elle ferma les yeux, en attendant de sentir sur ses lèvres la chaleur des siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Elle frissonna à cette pensée, attendant toujours d'Edward fasse le premier pas.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

Elle entrouvrit doucement une paupière, et vit Edward qui était toujours devant elle, là, à quelques centimètres seulement, mais qui ne tentait rien. Il était en train de paniquer sérieusement, le visage crispé par l'impuissance face à cette situation embarrassante. Winry décida d'agir.

'Tu attends quoi ?', lui murmura-t-elle, lui faisant sentir son impatience grandissante. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise Edward.

'Pour … faire quoi ?', répondit-il timidement.

Winry se rendit compte que quand il parlait, vu leur proximité, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, la chaleur de son souffle sur elle. Winry fondait de désir, se retenant avec grande peine de ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite. Elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'Edward fasse le premier pas, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait attendre des heures. Edward vit un petit sourire de la part de Winry, remarquant qu'elle le désirait ardemment, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Il comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches, alors il s'éloigna un peu, pour qu'elle ne sente plus son souffle dans ses murmures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait un peu peur, de ne pas contrôler cette situation.

'Tu … tu veux faire quoi ?', demanda Winry, un peu inquiète par son éloignement.

'Euh … en fait …', bafouilla-t-il. Il ne se sentait pas tellement prêt à démarrer une relation amoureuse avec elle, craignant toutes les conséquences qui pourraient arriver. Il s'éloigna encore un peu plus, jusqu'au moment où il sentit la main de Winry sur son dos, le tirant doucement vers elle.

'Tu sais … on ne va pas attendre le déluge … à ce rythme là, demain, on n'en sera toujours au même point …', lui murmura-t-elle pour lui faire reprendre un peu d'assurance, sentant qu'il en manquait cruellement. Cela le rendait énormément mignon, et Winry sourit.

'Mais je … tu …', marmonna-t-il, gêné et confus par leur proximité, qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Winry s'impatientait un peu, et décida de le brusquer légèrement, afin qu'il réagisse. Même si elle avait une énorme peur de le vexer. 'Tu te dépêches ou quoi ?'

'Mais tu n'as qu'à le faire !', s'énerva Edward. En fait, il comprenait Winry, et s'en voulait, impuissant devant sa peur. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais … quelque chose le bloquait, ce qui l'énervait vraiment.

'Je ne vais pas me gêner, tiens !', s'exclama Winry, ce qui surprit Edward.

Winry s'approcha de lui et embrassa furtivement sa joue. Il lui sourit tendrement, appréciant ce petit contact doux, mais trop court à son goût. Edward avait un peu retrouvé confiance en lui, en sentant la douceur des lèvres de Winry sur sa joue.

'C'est pas exactement ça que je voulais mais bon …', déclara-t-il en plaisantant, ce qui détendit les deux jeunes adolescents.

'Tu n'as qu'à le faire, tu sais ?', murmura-t-elle sur un ton enjoué, continuant un peu la plaisanterie.

'Winry, ça sera ton premier ?', demanda-t-il, sérieusement, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

'… Oui. Et toi ?', répondit-elle, un peu intimidée.

'Aussi. Winry ?'

'Oui ?'

'Ferme les yeux.'

'T-tu es sur que tu veux le faire ?', demanda-t-elle, confuse.

'…', Edward ne répondit rien, pensant à autre chose, s'imaginant que Winry poserait cette question dans un autre contexte. Ses joues prirent une teinte colorée.

'Alors ?', le questionna-t-elle, perturbée devant le silence de son ami.

'Bien sur …', répondit-il avec une voix un peu séductrice.

Winry n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui répondre, sentant une paire de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Elle frémit de bonheur, sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper de tout son être. Edward était si doux et attirant avec elle, que Winry voulait que leur baiser ne s'arrête jamais, se fichant de ses poumons qui réclamaient ardemment de l'air, pour permettre à son cœur de continuer à battre à une vitesse folle, celui-ci s'emballant constamment depuis quelque temps.

Ce fut Edward qui rompit le baiser, reprenant une bouffée d'air, à bout de souffle. Winry fit la même chose, avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient, se jetant sur lui, le surprenant d'avantage, ne le laissant même pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle le réclamait de tout son être. Cette fois-ci, ils osèrent un peu plus, Winry passant sa main dans les cheveux dorés d'Edward, ce qu'apprécia fortement l'intéressé. Celui-ci l'entourant de ses deux bras sa taille fine, se rapprochant davantage d'elle, sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, et leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contre-cœur, encore à cause de leur manque d'air. Edward commença à rire doucement, repensant au temps qu'il avait mis avant de se lançer. Il devait vraiment sembler pathétique à ce moment là.

Winry soupira, puis fit un geste complètement inattendu à l'intention d'Edward. Elle lui donna une baffe momumentale, claquant de toutes ses forces le pauvre Edward, qui lui n'en revenait pas. Il la fixait avec des yeux d'ahuri, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait baffé, lui-même complètement déboussolé.

'Mais … Mais ? Pourquoi ?', demanda Edward, perplexe et confus.

'_**COMMENT OSES-TU ME MATER PENDANT LES REPARATIONS !?!**_', hurla-t-elle, furieuse contre lui.

'Mais … mais … C'est toi aussi qui me provoque ! Tu n'as pas vu comment ta jupe est courte !?! Je peux pas résister moi !!', répliqua Edward, massant sa pauvre joue meurtrie.

'Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant !?!', s'emporta Winry.

'Mais non, bien sur que non ! Mais … tu n'es pas innocente dans l'histoire, tu sais ?', répondit Edward avec un petit sourire coquin, essayant de calmer son amie. Il regrettait un peu de lui avoir confié cela.

'D-De quoi tu parles ?', demanda Winry, confuse et perplexe.

Edward lui sourit davantage, la regardant d'un air amusé. 'J'ai bien compris que mon torse t'intéressait, tu sais ? Parfois même plus que mon auto-mail !'

Winry rougit instantanément, ne sachant plus où se cacher. Edward avait deviné juste, à propos de son beau torse musclé. Elle le regardait de temps en temps pendant les réparations, et trouvait qu'il rendait vraiment Edward très attirant, et surtout viril. Winry avait rêvé des centaines de fois de le toucher, de le caresser. Edward, devant le silence de son amie, savait qu'il avait bien deviné.

'Alors ?', la taquina-t-il.

'Oui, bon d'accord. Je reconnais que ton torse est pas mal. Et alors ?', répondit-elle assez timidement, plutôt vexée.

'Ca me fait plaisir, c'est tout.', répondit simplement Edward.

Winry rougit furieusement, ne sachant plus quoi faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un silence assez pesant s'installa entre eux deux, et Edward décida de le briser. Il savait qu'il devait partir encore une fois, à grands regrets. Il se pencha vers Winry et embrassa tendrement sa joue, avant de se lever du lit. Ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Winry.

'T-Tu vas où ?', demanda-t-elle, confuse.

'Me coucher. Passe une bonne nuit …', répondit-il avant de se retourner vers la porte de la chambre.

'Attends.', le retint Winry, d'une voix assez faible. Edward fit demi-tour, surpris par ce changement de ton.

'Reste avec moi … s'il te plait, E-Ed.', murmura Winry, le suppliant presque.

'Tu veux que je dorme à côté de toi ?', demanda Edward, perplexe sur les intentions de la jeune fille.

'Oui.', avoua-t-elle timidement.

Edward s'approcha du lit, et enleva son T-Shirt et fit apparaître son torse nu, posant son T-Shirt sur une chaise qui trainait par là. Quand Winry s'aperçut qu'Edward allait dormir torse-nu à côté d'elle, celle-ci ne put retenir un frisson. Edward le remarqua.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Winry le regarda un instant, la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre éclairant ses beaux abdominaux, la faisant rougir, puis tourner la tête. Elle s'installa dans le lit et ferma les yeux, évitant de le regarder une nouvelle fois.

'Nan, rien …', répondit-elle, confuse et gênée.

Edward soupira et sourit. Il s'installa lui aussi dans le lit, s'engouffrant dans les douces couvertures du lit, qui heureusement pour lui, était assez grand pour qu'ils tiennent à deux sans problème. Il était sur le dos, et remarqua que Winry, qui était à côté de lui, dormait sur le ventre. Il voulut lui faire une petite proposition, remarquant qu'ils partageaient avec peine le seul petit oreiller du lit.

'Tu ne veux pas dormir … euh … sur mon torse ?', demanda Edward en rougissant.

Winry se redressa immédiatement, surprise par cette drôle d'invitation. Elle le regarda fixement avec des grands yeux étonnés, avant de détourner la tête, gênée par la vision d'un Edward demi-nu devant elle, dans son lit, qui lui demandait innocemment de dormir sur lui.

'Pourquoi ?', murmura-t-elle timidement.

'Il n'y a qu'un seul oreiller. C'est pas tellement pratique.', répondit-il avec une voix amusée.

'Ca ne te gêne pas ?', demanda-t-elle, encore plus timidement que la dernière fois.

'Au contraire.', déclara Edward avec un petit sourire.

Winry rougit un peu, sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Surtout lorsqu'elle sentit la main de d'Edward s'emparer de son poignet, pour l'attirer doucement vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle s'installa confortablement sur son torse chaud et robuste, et terriblement viril. Winry pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Edward tout près, mais le plus déroutant, c'était qu'elle pouvait aussi entendre les battements forts du cœur de son ami. Lui-même pouvait entendre aussi ceux de Winry, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.

'Bonne nuit Winry.', lui murmura-t-il doucement.

'Bonne nuit, Ed.', marmonna-t-elle dans son torse. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner Edward, et Winry le sentit, et rit doucement.

'Quoi ?', demanda Edward, un peu gêné.

'Non, rien. Je suis juste heureuse.', lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir, se sentant rassurée dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver et qu'Edward veillait sur elle. Cependant elle remarqua qu'elle ne lui avait même pas déclaré sa flamme, et Winry pensa qu'elle lui dirait demain, au réveil. Pour l'instant, juste comptait à ses yeux Edward. Grâce à lui, elle n'aura plus jamais peur de petits monstres, car son sauveur, c'était lui, celui qu'elle aimait.

Et c'était bien mieux qu'une petite couverture …

)…&…(

Waah !! –baille- C'est terminé !!! XD ! J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire ce petit one-shot !! XD ! Petit ? lol ! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré son immense longueur !! (finalement, je ne me suis pas flinguée !) Bref, j'y ai glissé quelques sous-entendus, désolée si ça vous a gêné, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !! ;) Bref, passons. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont eut le courage et la patience de lire ce one-shot jusqu'au bout !! ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! XD ! Bon week-end !!! XD !


	2. Chapter 2

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
